A Little Pool Fun
by julianne.nicole
Summary: He really should have been paying attention to what was happening around him. He really, really should have. He should have noticed the small table behind him. He should have noticed the small puddle that he was standing in. He should have been paying attention.


**AN: Hey, guys! So it has been a long time since I have written a star wars story so I decided to write a one-shot for my new favorite couple (even though they are not a couple), Rey and Poe. I just watched (finally) The Last Jedi and that Rey and Poe scene was all I needed to fall in love with them as a couple. Okay, okay, so I will stop rambling so you can get to reading. I am honestly not sure about this story. It kind of just took a mind of its own. I hope you all like it. Of course, read, review, follow, favorite. Let me know if you guys want me to write a follow up about this story In advanced, thanks for reading. -JuJuB7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **A Little Pool Fun**

 **One-Shot**

How had he been convinced to let his best friend throw him a party? He has no freaking idea. He didn't do much. All he did was write a science fiction novel, with a strong female lead. The Force Awakens, he titled it, his full name: Poe Kes Dameron. Sure, okay, so writing a book, a novel is a pretty big deal and the fact that it is his first novel makes it an even bigger deal. He gets that his friends and family want to make a celebration out of it, but this. Oh, this is a little too much. Correction, this is way too much. He was thinking more along the lines of a small cocktail party with a few close friends and family, not this huge, loud party with a bunch of people he doesn't even know. This is way, WAY too much. Hence why he slipped away from the party. He, honest to god, needs some air, not only to get away from all those people, although that is the main reason but in general it really is just too damn hot in there. He shredded his jacket well over an hour ago, leaving him in his white dress shirt, that he is now currently popping a few buttons on that as well.

He honestly doesn't know how long he has been walking for, while also taking the occasional sip from his drink, before coming across the pool. He also finds himself no longer alone anymore. Thre in one of the lounging chairs is the beautiful brunette. He has seen her before, many times before, especially tonight, tonight with a big smile on her face that, to him, lit up the entire room. He stands in his spot for a few minutes, just watching her. She has taken her heels off and her hair is down. She is also reading his book. She probably got it from the hundred of copies floating around the party, he has been signing copies all night long. He really doesn't want to sign any more copies but he is more than willing to sign her copy.

He smiles, continuing to watch her for a few more minutes. He doesn't think he'll talk to her, at least not tonight, maybe tomorrow morning once this crazy party is over. Besides, she's too busy reading, he doesn't want to disturb her. Honestly, though, he's nervous to talk to her, way more nervous than he should be. She has already told more than once what she thinks of his book, but now that she is reading it, maybe her mind has changed and if he does go over there, they will probably discuss his book. He doesn't if he is ready to hear what she has to say, to hear what she really thinks of his book. He decides to go against talking and makes the turn to leave, to return back to the party, but his feet seem to betray him because instead of walking back towards the party, he finds himself walking towards her and his feet don't stop until he is standing in front of her, well more like standing to the side of her.

"H-Hello," He stutters while trying to smile. He doesn't know why he is so nervous. He shouldn't be this nervous. He really shouldn't.

"Hi," She smiles, briefly looking up at him before returning to the book, his book. "I like your book."

"Really," He smiles, shifting from foot to foot. Of course, he already knows that she likes his book, but still he takes the compliment. "Thanks."

He really should have been paying attention to what was happening around him. He really, really should have. He should have noticed the small table behind him. He should have noticed the small puddle that he was standing in. He should have been paying attention to the small dog, his dog, Bee-Bee, chasing about the area. Because instead of listening to whatever words were coming out of her mouth, he finds himself slipping on the water, tripping over Bee-Bee, and the table before falling headfirst into the pool. After quickly getting over the initial shock of him falling into the pool, he quickly resurfaces above the water. There he finds her kneeling at the edge of the pool, a worried look on her face, but he can also see her smirking, she's trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asks, still trying not to laugh. "You took a pretty serious, pretty nasty…"

She doesn't finish her sentence. She can't finish her sentence because she fails in trying not to laugh. She is too busy laughing to finish that sentence and there is no sign of her stopping anytime soon. He can't help but let out a few chuckles himself, he has just made a complete fool of himself. A complete fricking fool.

Oh, this night has gone oh so well.

"Are you seriously laughing at me?" He asks as he makes his way to the edge of the pool where she is currently sitting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She tries to say but still can't stop laughing. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I did want to cool off, guess I did," He chuckles. "Guess it's also a good thing my jacket didn't fall into the pool or get wet for that matter."

"Why is that?" She asks, her laughing fit starting to subside. "Have you got something important in there?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," He says. "Hand me my jacket, would you?"

Silently, she hands him his jacket and after shaking his hand free of most of the water, he reaches into the inside jacket pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. He hears her gasp, he looks up at her and sees the shock all over her face that doesn't stop him from speaking…

"You see my girlfriend and I have been dating since junior year of high school. We moved here, moved out here with barely anything. It was hard, really hard for a really long time. At one point, we were both working three different jobs while also going to school full time, we barely saw each other and at some points, I was a complete ass, but you know she stuck with me through it all even when I was writing my book, you know I spent hours on top of hours, day and night cooped up in my office, typing away. I had already quit my job so she was supporting us, supporting me… God, she was amazing. Not once did she complain, she did everything with a smile. Well, maybe, she didn't do it with a smile, but she still did it and didn't complain and it just made me love her even more. I mean I have known I wanted to marry for a long time, but you know everything she has done for me, with me. It made me want to make her my wife sooner than later."

"Wow," She breathes. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know," He pauses, looking down at the now open ring box and then looking back up at her. "So, what do you say, Rey, will you marry me?"

Poe barely has time to toss the ring and his jacket onto the ground before he finds Rey in his arms and both of them are falling into the water.


End file.
